Strengths and Weaknesses
by Corpse 0F A Rose
Summary: Hermione is taken while trying to save the life of Her potions Professor, now at the mercy of death eaters she cant even think of the horrors she will experience...rated m for future chapthers, and to be safe....
1. Chapter 1

Summary:Hermione tries to save the life of Professor Snape and Gets taken by death eater, Lucius Malfoy. what horrors will she encounter...

A/N: Rated M for future chapters. I'm not sure how this story will go im just kind of thinking asI go along so roll with me... flames welcome.

Disclaimer:I don't own any harry potter characters at all and probably never will...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hermione yawned as she rounded the dark corner of the castle. She was in her seventh year of Hogwarts, and she was a perfect. Being a friend of the boy who lived, she felt these walks in the castle late at night in the dark more boring than frightening. She could remember back in first year when she was scared of a silly old troll. If you told her back then that she would go on to face death eaters and Voldemort himself she would have quit magic all together. As brave as she was nothing could prepare her for what was going to happen that night.

She continued to walk down the corridor when she heard something coming from one of the class rooms. Realizing which classroom it was made her hesitate to patrol. But seeing it was her job she slowly opened the doorwand at the ready.

On the other side of the door she saw a death eater. He was standing over someone who was doubled over in pain in a pool of blood. _Impossible all the death eaters were either killed or put in jail! _She thought to herself.

"You'd be smart to keep your loyalties to the dark lord.", she recognized that voice. "He will rise again and when he does you'll be sorry."She just couldn't place it, she hadn't heard it in a long time.

"I'm already sorry", A scratchy voice quietly spoke, that voice she knew for sure. "I'm sorry that I ever started up in this line of work."

"I could kill you right now you know.", the standing death eater said to the man on the floor, as he bent down to his side.

"Yeah you could. But you won't",she was certain now who the man on the floor was. She should have walked away. He was a bitter man who despised her, she didn't owe him anything. She should have walked right on out of there, but she didn't she stupidly did the exact opposite.

"Get away from him", she said firmly while gradually moving closer to the scene. She had her wand up and ready to attack.

he sneered, "What do you care if I kill him right now. He's just a filthy death eater, right. Once a death eater always a death eater . The dark mark is a sign of that." the death eater scoffed.

"He might have been a death eater but I will not see a man that wants to reform be killed by the filth He's trying to escape.", Hermione didn't know what has gotten into her over the years, but she liked the feeling of bravery. "Now if you'd be so kind as to leave, I need to get him to a doctor."

"He doesn't need a doctor, but he will need a coffin when I'm done with him", The Death Eater turned towards the man raised his wand"Avada ke-" Suddenly he was slammed against the wall and collapsed onto the floor.

"Now if you don't mind, lucius, I really need to get Professor Snape to the hospital wing,", Hermione lowered her wand, andwent over to the collapsed man, shetried to help him up.

Lucius jumped up, when he fell his death eater outfit slipped off of him. He now stood watching the professor and student in his regular robes, hair tossed around messily and wand out., and a certain fire in his eye. On his face was the famous Malfoy scowl.

Hermione struggled to help her Professor towards the door, when she fell to the floor, now unable to move any part of her body, her world soon blacked out, for the moment. Snape was laying on the floor next to her just as motionless. Lucius walked up to her kneeled down, and picked her up and heaved her over his shoulder, "Even better than a traitor of the dark lord. A spirited little mudd blood to break. You know I was looking toward to killing you snape, the useless piece of scum you are, but I think im just going to have to entertain myself with her... for now. "

Snape still on the floor,"Leave her out of this, she has no part in this."

"Don't worry old friend, I'll be back to finish our fun! But Hermione here just couldn't keep to her own business, but for now I'll leave you with a parting gift.", Lucius Layed Hermione down on a desk picked Snape up with one hand and gave him a blow to the head with the other letting him fall to the floor, Snape passed out on the floor . Lucius Readjusted Hermione onto his shoulder and strutted over two the fire place, threw in some floo powder and was off to Malfoy manor. Leaving Snape in the middle of his class room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: Reviews Good or bad will make me update faster!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hey all, YAY you kept reading after the first chapter! Review...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lucius stormed down the halways of the malfoy manor. He took his mudd blood prize to the dungons as quickly as he could before the paralization spell wore off. He went down hallway after hallway and stairway after stairway, till he reached the great wooden doors to the dungon. As he approaced the doors swung open with a great groan. He was met by a short fat grimy man who stood at the sight of Lucius. He grabbed a ring of rusty keys and followed Lucius down the dimly lit hallway, passing the cells, some were obtained with prisoners. The prisoners groaned and reached out to their captor with what looked like the last of their energy. They soon reached the last cell that was just like the others but empty, it was damp and made of cement and rusted metal bars it had a twin size bed with just a white sheet and flat lumpy pillow. The jail guard opened the door and lucius walked up to the bed and dropped Hermione down onto it.

"Be sure to have her prepared for her'punishment' in one hour. I'll send some guards down to help you and bring her to the room.", lucius said staring in Hemione's eyes.

"Sir, I do you really think it'll take more than one person to prepare and deliver her to the 'torture' chamber.", lucius seemed to be tranced and was silent. "Sir?"

"Huh,... oh.. Yes she might look weak but there's a certain fire in her that needs to be put out." He quickly looked away and turned to face the guard. He walked back out to the hallway and the guard locked the door to the cell. He looked back to her and there was silence for a moment then, "Well get a move on go get all the preparations I'll be getting ready myself." the guard left and Lucius took on last quick look at Hermione with lust in his eyes. "Oh how im going to enjoy your punishment", he murmured under his breath. He turned and left the dungeon.

Hermione stirred on the bed and awoke suddenly. She looked around and questioned why she now sat in a cell. She soon remembered all that happened. She grabbed at her head it felt as if she got hit by the whomping willow tree. She got up and tried in a fruitless effort to open the cell. She also tried to call for help, all that got her was rude curses by other prisoners. She paced there in silence for what felt like forever when she heard someone enter the dungeon. Footsteps echoed through the hall they were getting closer, she saw shadows emerging in the candle light. Three features moved towards her. As they reached her cell she saw them more clearly, two palace guards and a short grimy old man. One of the guards held a wand the other held straps chains and bondage, And the jail guard held the keys to the cell. The guard with his wand at the ready used a spell to chain Hemione's arms to the ceiling and her legs to the floor. Then the jail guard opened the cell, and the three entered the cell. Hermione tried to struggle but the chains tightened their pull on her.

"Let me go!", she screamed at them.

"So sorry love", the third guard said. "But we couldn't possibly. You'd miss the fun Lucius has planned for you." At that Hermione once started to thrash wildly around making the chains so tight that it was cutting off circulation in her wrists. "Wouldn't move around that much if I were you. It could prove to be quite painful."

The first guard set the bondage and such on the bed as the other started to undo hemione's robes. She tensed up, and chills ran down her spine. She didn't dare move for fear her arm would be yanked off. She just stood there while she was stripped of every piece of clothing on her. They were replaced by a black lace corset pulled so tight she could hardly breathe regularly, a pair of black lace panties and alonglaceyblack skirt. The guard used his wand to clean the dirt water and sweat off of her and straighten up her hair, then the chains were replaced with shackles. her arms were restrained with bondage and they placed a black collar on her neck and in the back of the collar was a sharp stud that would stab into her neck if she tried to pull away. The first guard held the chain attached to the collar and the other guard held his wand to her back. The jail guard closed the cell while Hermione was lead down the corridor.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/n: I know these are really short chapters but im new at this... Review remember flames are wealcome...


End file.
